Love Rhymes With Hideous Car Wreck
by monieluv
Summary: A just another gaara srtory... he consumes my thoughts... o yea summary... Gaara is lonely... i suck at summaries


I was definitely bored….and I love Gaara with all my heart… seriously I do… and I think it shows in this story… I guess… hahahaha

Love rhymes with hideous car wreck

Gaara was sitting in a tub of steaming water, no bubbles, just water. He sat in the tub trying to relax and get work off his mind. Being the Kazekage was a little on the stressful side, but on the other hand it has its benefits.

He laid his head back as closed his dark turquoise eyes to let the water remedy his body from the long days work. Gaara's fingers and toes were on the verge of pruning when he finally sat up and fished his washcloth out of the water, as he grabbed the lightly scented lavender soap from the tubs edge.

He washed toes first in an unconscious manner, because this way the was he always began washing. Going from his right foot to left, the soap suds bubbled more as he did so. Now he was standing covered in a layer of lavender scented bubbles, washing his daily work stink from his toned body. He unplugged the tub and closed the shower curtain, turning on the shower to rinse the stress and bubbles away.

His untidy maroon hair drowned under the waterfall of hot water. Grabbing the shampoo, he scrubbed his hair and scalp viciously as the beating waterfall massaged his back. Now that he had reached the pentacle of cleanliness, he rinsed once more then turned of the shower.

Stepping out of the tub and wrapping his waist into a black towel, Gaara walked over to his sink and looked into a semi foggy mirror. He reached over and grabbed his vanilla scented deodorant. Gaara knew it was a feminine deodorant, but he just says that it makes him feel less lonely.

As he looked at him self in the mirror, all he could think about how lonely he was. He had nobody but him self. Of course he had women, as a matter of fact every other day was a new one, but none of them meant anything to him except sex, and that really didn't mean anything. He never kissed them on the lips, nor did he say that he loved them. He just got what he wanted then threw them out, whether in the office or at home.

_Face it, you will always be lonely. Nobody wants you. _

"Shut Up!" Gaara said to his other self as he swung his bathroom door open with hint of agitation visible in his voice.

Gaara walked out of the bathroom and into his room. He slid on a black pair of boxer-briefs; **(Because I think they would look hot on him)** towel dried his hair then, climbed into his soft fluffy bed. Some of the women that he managed to bring home thought it was strange his bed was so soft and fluffy, they often pictured him in a much more firm bed since he was a serious type person. **(I would say that the softness of his bed is another insecurity he is trying to cover up)**

Gaara closed his eyes again drifting of into a heavy sleep; gentle paced snoring filling the quiet room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning had crept in between Gaara's heavy dark curtains. Gaara was already up getting dressed for work, the same routine as always.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!!

"I wonder what he wants" Gaara knew knock like the back of his hand.

"GAARA COME ON YOUR GONNA BE LATE!" Shouted the person behind the door.

"What the hell am I going to be late for…?" Gaara asked as his sand opened the door for his brother Kankuro.

"DID YOU FORGET, YOU HAVE A VERY IMPORTANT MEETING WITH THE HOKAGE?"

"Why are you shouting? I can hear you just fine and I haven't forgotten as you can see I'm dressed."

"BUT GAA--"

"Kankuro… Can I ask you something?"

"HUH..? … Uh, sure. But can we do this on the way. We need to get going."

"Let the fox wait, I'm not in any rush and I'm sure he isn't either, we _are_ talking about Uzumaki here.

"HAHAHAA… I guess you right. So what did you have to ask me little bro… are you having sexuality problems again."

"Just because I kind of like you now, doesn't mean I won't still kill you." Gaara said angrily as sand snaked around Kankuro and started constricting tighter as Gaara finished his sentence.

"Heh heh, Gaara you know I'm just fooling with you. That's what a big brother is supposed to do." Kankuro said nervously as his breathing became short. Gaara watched Kankuro struggle for a bit.

"Gaa--" Kankuro was turning a nice shade of blue when the sand fell motionlessly on the Gaara's hard wood floor.

"Let's go." Gaara said simply

"Now why do you always have to do that?" Kankuro whimpered a he followed his younger brother rubbing his throat.

"Because you haven't learn your lesson from the first time you asked if I had sexuality problems, and it because it never gets old" Gaara said with a slight mental smirk. **(He never smiles, only in his mind.)**

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT! YOU DON'T CARE DO YOU ABOUT ME DO YOU?"

"And _you_ say I have sexuality problems." Gaara said simply as his sand teleported the

two away.

"WELL IM NOT THE ONE WHO WEARS VANILLA GIRLY DEODORANT!" Kankuro shouted not noticing they were in Gaara office now. Everyone there looked at him, baffled. Gaara just shook is head not glancing one turquoise eye at the lot that was in his office. During his head shake a Gaara sent a very small sand spine flying into Kankuro right leg, causing him to fall over, rolling in pain.

"DAMN YOU GAARA!"

"Please excuse my brother…" Gaara sat down at his desk looking down at papers and documents that needed his approving signature. "Hokage Uzumaki… shall we begin."

"What's with the formalities Panda face…" Naruto said shaking of Gaara's formal greeting. "So, vanilla deodorant… VANILLA GIRLY DEORDORANT! HAHAHAHAHA…" Naruto fell on the floor laughing, tears of joy coming from is eyes.

"Hm… you haven't changed I see… so how long has it been Naruto? 5 years?" Gaara looked up from his paper work and something caught his eye.

It wasn't the sight of an eccentric Naruto, no, it happened to be the woman that sat to the right of the Hokage. She had pen and paper and long pink tresses that came down to her waist. She was wearing a very sophisticated black and off white pin stripped skirt showing off her long sexy flawless leg. She wore a cream blouse with a low cut neck showing off just a little bit of cleavage. Gaara had had the naughtiest thought just at that glance of her.

"It has been _that_ long? So how is everything? Did you know Hinata is my fiancé? Yup, Yup. WE ARE GETTING MARRIED!" Naruto's mouth was going fifty miles a minute making up for lost times. He finally stopped when he saw Gaara wasn't paying is story any mind. "Gaara why are you staring at my secretary like that, don't you remember Sakura?"

"HUH? Oh, um… I remember… so when are you getting married again?" Gaara said trying to act like he wasn't staring and that he didn't care about who the secretary was.

"Ahem…" Sakura cleared her throat and cut of the Hokage before he even got started again. "We are here on business; you two can catch up later."

"BUT SAKURA!!!!!"

"Don't give me that look, Naruto, the sooner you get done with this, the sooner _I_ can leave." Naruto was giving her a very childish pitiful look and Sakura wasn't having it. She had better things to do than be in an office with Naruto after he dragged her all this way, when he could've done this by him self.

"She's right, let's get this over with… Kankuro get up I know that didn't hurt that bad." Gaara said with out even looking his brother's way.

"YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME!!!!!!!!!!" Kankuro shout as he got up and sat in the chair furthest away from Sakura.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are we done yet?" Sakura said impatiently shaking her foot with her legs crossed.

"Yes, you can go now if you'd like." The Hokage said in a business like manner.

"I'm going to pick up Hinata and we are going out okay, so don't expect her to be home." Sakura said Naruto as a friend now.

"Okay. That's fine. Have fun!" Naruto told Sakura as she got and headed to the door. Gaara's eyes glued to her as she walked away and disappeared behind the door.

"SO I LOOKS LIKE GAARA FANCIES SAKURA DONTCHA THINK NARUTO"

"YEA I MEAN HE'S ALL LIKE… (STARE)" Kankuro and Naruto joked as the Kazekage came from behind his desk.

"Whatever…" Gaara said blankly.

"So Gaara, what did you want to ask me…?" Kankuro said curiously

"Nothing…"

"AWW DON'T BE SHY BECAUSE I'M HERE, IS IT ABOUT YOUR SEXUALITY ISSUES"

"What is wrong with you two? I don't have sexuality issues. I like girls damn it"

"So we noticed…" the duo said laughing at Gaara frustrated tone of voice. Gaara shot two more pin sized spikes of sand into each one of their legs causing them to fall in pain.

"Okay Gaara, okay… So what did you want to ask?"

"Fine… but what I say stays in this office. Got it?" Gaara glance at the two with piercing eyes.

"RIGHT!"

"I wanted ask… why are you two such idiots."

"Hahaha yes, but you hang out with us. What does that make you?"

"The smart one out of the group." They all had a laugh, well Kankuro and Naruto did Gaara just had another mental smirk.

"You know, you should laugh more Gaara." Naruto said.

"Yeah…? I don't do laughter, never have never will." Gaara said blankly as the trio left Gaara's office.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So this is a story about my Gaara… and yes… there will be lemons in the on coming chapters… just to let you know now… hey what can I say… the insane red head needs love too… **


End file.
